Wireless networks are telecommunication networks that use radio waves to carry information from one node in the network to one or more receiving nodes in the network. Cellular telephony is characterized by the use of radio cells that provide radio coverage for a geographic area, with multiple cells arranged to provide contiguous radio coverage over a larger area. Wired communication can also be used in portions of a wireless network, such as between cells or access points. Wireless communication technologies are used in connection with many user equipment, including, for example, satellite communications systems, portable digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and mobile devices (e.g., cellular telephones). Such devices can connect to a network (e.g., the Internet) as long as the user is within range of such a wireless communication technology.
Mobile subscribers increasingly use applications to experience media, such as watching video and listening to audio. These applications use media protocols to stream media from media servers to clients, such as programs running on personal computers or mobile devices. Example media protocols include adaptive bit rate (ABR), real time streaming protocol (RTSP), and real-time transport protocol (RTP). These protocols are designed to work efficiently over large and distributed networks such as the Internet. The demand for media over wireless networks is not expected to slow, especially as mobile devices become more sophisticated and as users become more dependent on mobile devices.